<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Torchwick's Ward by DavisLeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568709">Torchwick's Ward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisLeo/pseuds/DavisLeo'>DavisLeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, More Ships to come, challenge piece, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavisLeo/pseuds/DavisLeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Roman Torchwick found a young Harry who had apparated to Remnant and raised him as his own? Can Remnant and Beacon handle the chaos that comes in the form of Harrison James Torchwick?</p><p>Based off the challenge by Jayne Serenity on FanFiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Birth of Harrison James Torchwick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        A young boy, about age 10, with messy raven black hair was running through a park. This child was not running for fun or pleasure, but for his life. His whale of a cousin and the whale's gang were chasing him, ready to deliver their after school beating upon the young boy. Shouts of "Freak!" and other such comments rang throughout the park. The boy with messy hair was scared. He just wanted away from all of this! His emerald green eyes squeeze shut as he hopes and hopes for some sort of miracle to save him from this tortuous hell. And then it happened. With a loud crack and the feeling of being sucked through a rather small tube, the boy was gone. The next thing he knew, he was in an alleyway, throwing up what little food he had in his stomach. After the huge bout of nausea faded, the boy leans against a wall of the alleyway, really tired. His emerald eyes gaze around, taking in his surroundings now that he had recovered from his bout of nausea. He gathered that he wasn't in England, that's for sure. Getting up on two shaky legs, the boy starts to move towards the street that he could see through his cracked glasses.</p><p>        When finally reaching the street, the boy's emerald eyes widen in shock. The street was full of technology that he thought was only possible in some of his cousin's sci-fi books or shows. He was also surprised at seeing people with animal parts! Oh how his aunt and uncle would react to seeing this. Speaking of his aunt and uncle, the boy whips his head around to make sure that neither were around and he relaxes a bit. None of his horrible relatives were around which was nice but at the same time, that meant he had no where to go. Deciding not to attract more attention to himself, the boy moves backwards into the alleyway, only to bump into someone. He immediately jumps and turns around, starting to apologize.</p><p>        "I'm sorry sir! I didn't mean to bump into you! I didn't know you were behind me!" the boy starts out saying. "Please don't hit me! It was an honest mistake!"</p><p>        Now, Roman Torchwick, the man who this young boy bumped into, was very surprised by the boy's behavior. He had been walking through the alleys to avoid attracting attention to himself during the day, when he heard a loud crack. He went to investigate what caused the crack and in front of him was a small boy who puked up what looked to be his breakfast. He then watched as the boy looked around and seemed to be amazed at the world on the street. Roman also noticed that the puke had disappeared when the boy went to go look at the street and he realized something was different about this lad. So he had approached him when the messy haired child accidentally bumped into him.</p><p>        "Now why would I hurt a cute little munchkin like yourself?" Roman asks, arching an orange eyebrow. The boy looks up and he was shocked to see how the man's eyes looked like his own and how vibrantly orange his hair was.  The man wore a white jacket and bowler hat and had some sharp eyeliner that made the bright green eyes pop out more.</p><p>        "Cause I messed up..." the boy says, looking back down at the ground. He looks up again when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>        "So what, you goofed and you apologized. Now, where are your parents? You shouldn't be alone in these sketchy alleyways on your own," Roman says. Now, he may be a criminal but even he wouldn't abuse a child. </p><p>        "Dead," the boy says, voice now sad instead of panicking and he looks down before whimpering. "Please don't send me back to my aunt and uncle.. They're so mean..." he says. Roman looked around and thought for a moment. He could use this oddly powered kid later on, even if it meant dealing with raising him.</p><p>        "I won't! Say squirt, what's your name?" Roman asks, prompting the kid to look up.</p><p>        "Uh.. Harry James Potter," the now named Harry says. Roman nods.</p><p>        "Alright Harry! You'll now be known as Harrison James Torchwick. And I'm your new dad, Roman Torchwick!" Roman smirks. Harry blinks and looks shocked.</p><p>        "Wait.. You're.. You're adopting a freak like me..?" Harry asks, shock clear upon his face. </p><p>        "Harry, Harry, Harry... You're not a freak. You're special, but not a freak. Your relatives clearly didn't appreciate whatever... gift it is that you have," Roman says, looking at the kid. </p><p>        "You don't think my.. powers are weird?" Harry asks. </p><p>        "You saw the people with animal parts, yes? So what makes you weirder than that, hmmm?" Roman says, leaning forward on his cane, looking at Harry more closely. Upon closer inspection, the ginger haired male noticed how bone thin Harry was under the baggy clothes that he wore.</p><p>        "I guess I'm not that weird... Uh, what are those people called and where exactly are we..? This isn't England..." Harry asks, fidgeting with his hands.</p><p>        "England? Never heard of that place. You're in Vale, and those people are called Faunus," Roman says. Harry furrows his eyebrows but accepts this. </p><p>        "Alright, fair enough, whereto first?" Harry asks, looking up at his new.. dad. It was an odd thought but it was one that he could get used to. </p><p>        "To get you better clothes, new glasses and take you to a doctor. No son of mine will wear rags. Also, how old are you kid?" Roman says.</p><p>        "10. I turn 11 in a month," Harry answers.</p><p>        "Perfect! Well, let's go Harrison! We got places to be and things to do!" Roman says, twirling his cane up to his shoulders. The raven-haired male nods and he follows the man with the bowler hat deeper into the alleyway, something telling him he could trust this man.</p><p>        For the rest of the day, Roman took Harry to the various stores he could visit without getting the police or a Huntsman called on him. The first thing was to get Harry out of the disgusting rags he wore and into something that actually fit and looked nice. Roman let Harry pick out whatever caught his fancy saying that money was NOT an issue. After Roman's insistence, Harry picks out some really nice looking outfits in a few different colors - various shirts in red, green, blue and black, and various nice looking pants in blue, black and grey. Once Roman paid for the clothes, Harry changed into a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of black pants. Roman nods in approval and he takes the bags and brings Harry to his home, well hideout.</p><p>        After showing Harry around the place, the criminal takes Harry to the doctor he normally had to check him out. The doctor, Doctor Verde, tells Roman that Harry was suffering from abuse and neglect and would take a long time to heal properly unless his Aura was unlocked. After explaining what Aura was and what it did to Harry, the lad accepts the doctor's proposal as he wanted to get better and not be reminded of his past with his relatives every time he looked in the mirror at his scrawny form. With Harry's permission, Doctor Verde unlocks his Aura and a dark forest green envelopes Harry as his Aura unlocked. A weird black fragment was forced out of Harry's scar but even with the Aura, it did not heal it. Roman the doctor were a little confused at what it was but shrugged it off as it seemed like that it would not be an issue any longer. Doctor Verde did look a little weary after unlocking Harry's Aura but he motions for Harry to follow him to get his eyes checked out. Harry does the eye test as asked and waits with Roman while Doctor Verde disappears to get a pair of glasses for Harry. Fortunately, there were glasses with Harry's prescription. Once everything medically was all set and paid for, Roman takes Harry back home.</p><p>        "Alright Harry. Do not be alarmed if you see odd people coming in and out of our home. They are my business partners so don't worry too much about seeing them, alright?" Roman says, walking with his son. Harry nods.</p><p>        "Alright. While you're working are there any chores you'd like me to do?" Harry asks. He figured that he should probably do something to keep his new father happy. Roman blinks.</p><p>        "Chores? Why would I make you do chores? You're a kid. Have some fun! Do whatever you want, that isn't something like cleaning or cooking, and try not to break anything. If you do, just tell me," Roman says. "Of course, if you're hungry, go ahead and cook something but don't think you need to prepare dinner for us."</p><p>        "Are you sure...? I don't mind cooking...." Harry trails off.</p><p>        "I'm certain kiddo. Cooking and cleaning is the adult's responsibility, not the child's," Roman confirms. Now Roman had to admit that he was pretty angry with whoever raised Harry as they were clearly horrible people. He had a feeling that Harry's relatives were not of Remnant, which was an odd thought to him, and boy were those assholes lucky as he would make sure none of their bodies were found if they existed on Remnant. </p><p>        "What do kids do for fun?" Harry asks, snapping Roman out of his train of thought.</p><p>        "I've seen kids run around playing games with each other, go to various stores and browse. There's a sweets shop that's close by that's pretty popular," Roman answers. He opens the door into the hideout and lets Harry enter first. He closes the door behind him, locking it. "Though for the rest of the day, we're just going to relax as it is getting pretty late!"</p><p>        "Ok," Harry says, nodding. He follows his dad to a room that had a nice TV and a comfy dark green couch. He sits down once his father had and turns his head to the TV. It was a lot nice than what the Dursley's had and that caused a small smile to appear on his lips at the thought of having something nice than the Dursley's. Roman flicks on the TV and searches for something appropriate for a 10 year old to watch that wouldn't bore him to death. A cartoon gets thrown upon the screen and the two settle into a comfortable silence, enjoying the cartoon, which caused a cute giggle to emit from Harry every now and then. A thought occurred to Roman about twenty minutes into watching TV.</p><p>        "Harry, I just thought of something you could do if you find yourself bored with nothing to do," Roman says. Harry immediately looks the ginger, curiosity in his emerald eyes.</p><p>        "What's that?" Harry asks, tilting his head.</p><p>        "You remember Aura right?" Roman asks, Harry nodding in confirmation. "Well, Aura has many uses but you don't automatically get to use those abilities. So, I want you to train with your Aura and of course I'll help you with it. Also, you know your cool powers? Maybe try to tap into that and learn how to control it as well."</p><p>        "Ok! That sounds like it could be fun!" Harry says. Determination had replaced the curiosity in Harry's eyes, causing a smirk to appear on Roman's lips. Harry was determined to get control over his newfound powers as since he now had a say in what he could do with his life. </p><p>        "Alrighty then. We'll start tomorrow," Roman says, smirking even more. This was starting to become one of Roman's best choices yet and it gave the Boy Who Lived a new life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Birth of Hermione Jean Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        A small bushy haired female sat alone on a bench, a book closed on her lap. Her face was covered by her bushy brown hair as her head was angled downwards. There were faint droplets on the book's cover but it was a clear day out. Sniffling slightly, the young girl wipes her eyes and wipes her nose on the back of her hand. Finally lifting her head up, causing her bushy hair to fall from her face, the young girl looks around sighs. She was not surprised to see that she was alone in the small park she lived near but it still made her feel sad that she was always alone. The bushy haired girl did not have many friends as her love of books and high intellect tended to drive away her peers. Since she was a loner, she became an easy target for the school bullies. They often teased her about her love for books, for being a know it all, for her bushy hair, for having a black father and a white mother and for being a loner. Though as of recently, the young girl had been having emotional outbursts which caused things to go really, really weird which just added to the list of ammunition that her bullies could use.</p><p>        Shortly after the young girl had turned 11, a woman in an emerald robe had come to her and her parents. The woman explained that the weird things that had happened were due to magic, making Hermione, the young girl, a witch. The woman had explained to her what that meant and when the next school year started, if she so desired, she could attend Hogwarts and learn to control and hone her magic. The idea had excited Hermione but of course she couldn't tell any one at school about this. Not like she would have anyways since she really didn't have any friends. But right now, all little Hermione could think of was wanting to be away from all of her bullies. Her honey brown eyes look back at the book in her lap and lifts it up gently, running her right hand over the worn leather. A sigh emits from her lips and she looks up at the cloudless blue sky. The crunch of twigs alerted her that she had company and her head turns to the source of the sound. Upon seeing that it was three of her bullies approaching her, Hermione's eyes widen in horror. She immediately hops off the bench and goes to run away, hoping to avoid the harsh words and hits of her tormentors. One of the bullies runs up and yanks her back by her hair, throwing her to the ground, causing her to yelp out in pain.</p><p>        "Lookit boys! It's our favorite know it all~" the head bully smirks. Hermione tries to get up but simply gets pushed back down, her book falling out of her hands.</p><p>        "Uh-uh! No getting away this time you freak!" said the bully that grabbed her. The third bully picks up the book.</p><p>        "Eh? Macbeth? What a weirdo reading that old fart's writing!" the third bully sneers, tossing the book on the ground. Hermione manages to snatch the book and get up, backing away from the bullies.</p><p>        "Leave me alone...." Hermione says, looking down to the right. The bullies approach her more.</p><p>        "'Fraid not bush-head! It was stupid of you to come to OUR park on a Saturday!" the head bully says. He lunges towards the smaller girl, meaning to grab her bushy hair and pull on it but Hermione raises the book up in defense. Squeezing her honey brown eyes shut tightly, she wishes they would leave her alone. A burst of the weird energy, or magic as she now knew it to be, surges out of her and knocks the head bully onto his ass. The other two boys did not like that their prey just knocked their leader on his so they start to chase the girl who had started run. Hermione was crying as she ran, wishing again that she could get away from everything. A loud crack and the feeling of being shoved through a small tube found Hermione wanting to puke and in a strange world.</p><p>        Hermione managed to keep from puking and takes a moment to look at her surroundings. While it was obvious to her that she was not in England, Hermione had not the slightest idea where she could possibly be. She could read all the words that were around her thankfully, but she was shocked at seeing how futuristic the area seemed. Not to mention, there were people with animal parts! Her curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione started to walk around, taking her new surroundings in. All thoughts of what she was previously dealing with were gone. The bushy haired witch had gathered she was in a place called Vale and tried to remember if there was anywhere that had that name but nothing came to mind, causing her to frown. Hermione starts to turn around to go back to the police station to see if she could get directions to London, England but accidentally bumps into a woman with a very nice scarlet red dress. </p><p>        "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you were behind me! I was just heading back to the police station," Hermione apologizes as she steps to the side.</p><p>        "No worries. I take it your lost?" the woman asks, her ember orange eyes peering down at Hermione. The woman found Hermione's accent curious.</p><p>        "Quite, I seem to have ended up very from home and I need to get back to London as soon as possible," Hermione states. </p><p>        "London? Never heard of a place. Which Kingdom is that in?" the woman asks. </p><p>        "Great Britain. It's specifically in England," Hermione answers. Now this woman, Cinder, had witnessed Hermione appear in the middle of the street and followed the young girl, noticing how confused and curious she was. Cinder had a sinking suspicion that this girl was not from Remnant based on her reactions to the world around her and that she had suddenly appeared. While it was possible that the girl had a Teleportation Semblance, she looked far too young to have been able to gain a Semblance. The accent and the places that the young girl supplied confirmed that she was indeed not from Remnant.</p><p>        "I'm sorry to say this, but you're very, very, far from home. You're in the City of Vale, located in the Kingdom of Vale," Cinder says, watching the girl in front of her.</p><p>        "Where on Earth is that? I don't ever recall seeing a place named Vale on any map," Hermione says, her brown eyebrows furrowing. </p><p>        "Would you like to see a map?" Cinder asks.</p><p>        "Please and thank you," Hermione says. She was glad this woman was being so helpful! Confusion and curiosity spread on Hermione's face as she watches the woman pull out a thin and white metal object. A gasp emits from her lips as the object opened and a screen was displayed. Hermione watches as Cinder's finger glide over the screen and eventually turns the object so the screen was facing Hermione. Hermione peers closer and looks at the map. "What..? This.. This isn't right... Where's England?? And what's Remnant??" </p><p>        "Do you believe in magic little girl?" Cinder asks.</p><p>        "I have as of late. I have magic myself," Hermione answers. "Why do you ask?"</p><p>        "Because I have suspicions to believe that you're from another world and there could only be one thing that brought you here from your England to Remnant - Magic," Cinder responds.</p><p>        "That... That makes sense..." Hermione says, thinking about what had happened moments before she arrived in this... Remnant.. place. "Oh no! My mom and dad must be worried sick about me! But how am I going to get back??" </p><p>        "Well, how did you get here?" Cinder asks, arching an eyebrow. Villain she may be, but seeing a strangely powered child start to panic was something she couldn't ignore and not help. As much as she would like to keep this child, she would definitely attempt to help her first before claiming her. </p><p>        "Well I was being chased by some really mean boys and I was wishing I could get away and then there was this loud crack and I was here," Hermione answers.</p><p>        "Well what if you wished really hard to go home? Maybe it could work in reverse?" Cinder suggests. Hermione closes her eyes and focuses on the desire to go back home, wishing and wishing with all her might to go home. However, since Hermione did NOT have control over her magic, she was unable to send herself home. After five minutes of trying, Hermione gives up and slumps in defeat.</p><p>        "It's not working...." Hermione says, tears threatening to fall from her eyes."Where am I going to go..?"</p><p>        "I know we just met and all.. How would you like to stay with me? I'm Cinder Fall by the way," Cinder says, crouching a bit to be the same height as Hermione. The witch looks up.</p><p>        "Wait.. Really? You would take care of me...?" Hermione asks, surprised.</p><p>        "Certainly. After all, I already know more about you than anyone else here and others might not believe you," Cinder points out.</p><p>        "That makes sense... I'm Hermione Jean Granger," Hermione says, giving her name to who she would be apparently living with from now on. Cinder smirks.</p><p>        "Well Hermione. I'm your new mom. You'll be Hermione Jean Fall now," Cinder says, standing up. She holds her hand out to her new... daughter. Hermione takes Cinder's hand.</p><p>        "My mum? You don't look old enough to be my mum. I'm 11 and you only look to be about ten years older than myself!" Hermione says. </p><p>        "Right on the nose there. But by me being your mother, it'll make a bunch of things easier," Cinder says.</p><p>        "Fair enough," Hermione concedes. "So what can you tell me about this world?"</p><p>        "Many, many things dear but there's one thing we need to do first.. And that's getting your Aura unlocked," Cinder answers before explaining what Aura is and what it can do. Hermione listened with rapt attention, making sure not to lose her book as she walked with Cinder. The criminal leads Hermione to a back alley, one Doctor Verde who was surprised to see another case like this so soon. Doctor Verde made sure to do a complete check up on Hermione before asking to unlock her Aura. Of course, Hermione gave him permission, allowing Doctor Verde to unlock Hermione's Aura, a deep purple glow enveloping her. Cinder pays the doctor and brings her newly acquired daughter out to buy her clothes and any other necessities she would need since she came with only the clothes on her back and the book in her hands. Cinder didn't have to worry about money either since she had plenty of it. Hermione had gotten more books than clothes, which didn't surprise the dark haired woman as she had pegged the witch to be a booknerd. The colors Hermione had grabbed were blues, purples, greys and blacks, which Cinder thought worked quite well with Hermione's hair and eyes.</p><p>        When the mini shopping spree finishes, Cinder brings Hermione back to the small apartment she had. After all, she was a young lady and totally not a criminal. Cinder shows Hermione the room she would be using and showed her where things were. Hermione found the apartment cozy but it did make her a bit homesick, but this was her new home! As much as she missed her loving parents, she was VERY glad to get away from the bullies that tormented her on a day to day basis. After Hermione got settled in, Cinder calls Hermione out to the living room.</p><p>        "Yes, mum..?" Hermione says, trying out calling a different woman mum. Cinder smiles a bit at that.</p><p>        "You wanted me to teach you more about this world yes?" Cinder asks.</p><p>        "Of course!" Hermione answers, her brown eyes lighting up at the prospect of learning more.</p><p>        "Then come over here. We're going to begin your training with Aura so that you can use it to your full potential," Cinder smirks. Hermione immediately takes a seat next to Cinder, excited to start learning how to use this new power she had.</p><p>        "What about my magic?" Hermione asks, tilting her head. Cinder had almost forgot about the magic. </p><p>        "Ah yes, I can try to help you with that but that might be something you'll have to figure out yourself," Cinder answers.</p><p>        "Fair enough! Let's begin!" Hermione says, bouncing slightly  in anticipation. Cinder smirks again as she starts teaching Hermione. With the birth of Hermione Fall, Cinder knew her life was starting to look upwards in the world of crime. And Hermione? Well, she could get away from being the know it all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>